


Уровень синхронизации

by so_hran



Series: за кадром [2]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_hran/pseuds/so_hran
Summary: Серии 3.01 и 3.02 "Avengers Assemble".То, что осталось "за кадром".Стоит только расслабиться и поверить, что жизнь налаживается, как случается очередной конец света.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Не вынесла душа поэта", как говорится.  
> Прежде чем читать, убедитесь, что вы смотрели серии.

***  
  
\- Напомни мне, почему я согласился с Пеппер, когда она предложила открыть ещё один филиал Старк Индастриз в Японии?  
  
\- Потому что тогда, когда ты всё-таки пригласил её на наши посиделки, на Башню напали, а Пеппер в итоге вошла в клуб тех, кто имел удовольствие пролететь пару десятков этажей будучи выброшенным из окна.  
  
\- Но ведь я не знал, что именно тогда у Дума хватит дурости напасть! К тому же на нас. Он обычно Фантастической Четвёрке каждый вечер среды сюрпризы устраивает.  
  
\- Кажется, речь шла о моральной компенсации.  
  
\- Пеппер – зло во плоти! Не понимаю, почему она всё ещё мой гендиректор, а не правитель мира.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, забыл, что гендиректором она стала только после того, как ты её на эту должность назначил.  
  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, чтобы она стала правителем мира, я для неё этот мир должен завоевать?  
  
\- И посадить её в кресло правителя.  
  
\- Знаешь что, Роджерс, а вот это сейчас было не смешно!  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Тони! Хватит бурчать! Неужели всё прошло так плохо?  
  
\- Ещё хуже! Ты даже представить себе не можешь, насколько! Три недели хождения вокруг да около в компании кретинов и толстосумов, которые трясутся каждый за своё место и за свой кошелёк! Надо было лететь инкогнито и заявиться к ним внезапно и в костюме Железного Человека. Тогда бы всё заняло максимум неделю и прошло более успешно.  
  
\- Вы же всё-таки заключили контракт.  
  
\- Стив, на это ушло три недели и тонна моих нервов и нервов Пеппер. И тут главное – нервы Пеппер! Потому что ей нецелесообразно тратить их на что-нибудь кроме меня.  
  
\- Старк, ты жуткий собственник! – у меня вырвался смешок.  
  
\- О да, я такой! – у Тони на заднем плане послышался приглушённый голос ПЯТНИЦЫ, предупреждающий о снижении. – Наконец-то дом, милый дом! Смотри-ка, Башня стоит!  
  
\- А ты что ожидал? Что она без тебя зачахнет и развалится? – какой-то кретин решил пролезть вперёд и попытался меня подрезать. Тормознув, тем самым заставив его вильнуть, я прибавил газу, оставляя позади ругательства выскочки.  
  
Ага, салага, как же. Я за рулём с 40-х, меня такими трюками не напугаешь.  
  
\- Ха-ха, иногда я жалею, что в тебе воскресло чувство, - лязг металла, грохот, шипение Тони и его приглушённая ругань. И комментарии ПЯТНИЦЫ по поводу заказанного оборудования, которое ещё не успели перевезти в мастерскую из ангара, - юмора. ПЯТНИЦА, напомни мне погонять тебя по многозадачности.  
  
_\- Конечно, босс,_ \- в голосе ИИ послышались игривые насмешливые нотки.  
  
Новый ИИ, конечно, уступает ДЖАРВИСУ в сообразительности, но не стоит забывать, что ДЖАРВИС учился много лет. К тому же ПЯТНИЦА всё-таки девушка. Очень своеобразная, независимая и сообразительная. С Пеппер они общий язык нашли мгновенно, за что Тони по десять раз на дню обещает изменить свой выбор личности ИИ в пользу кого-нибудь другого.  
  
\- Совсем тут без меня расслабились! Кстати, Стив, не расскажешь, почему это я прилетаю из длительной командировки, а меня никто не встречает?  
  
_\- Я могу и обидеться._  
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, не влезай в разговоры взрослых! Стив?  
  
\- Возникли срочные дела, так что меня тоже больше недели не было, но я уже почти на месте. Закажешь что-нибудь на ужин? Жутко голоден.  
  
\- Вот и надейся на приветственный поцелуй. Поторопись. Я закажу нашу любимую пиццу. Чувствуется, суши я не смогу есть ещё очень долгое время.  
  
\- Хорошо. Скоро буду, - отключившись, прибавил газу и проскочил на жёлтый.  
  
Ещё пара кварталов и за поворотом появится Башня Мстителей. Можно будет наконец-то расслабиться, завалиться на кровать, есть пиццу и смотреть комедии или псевдонаучные передачи, которые Тони обожает высмеивать, в процессе кидаясь в экран попкорном.  
  
Коммуникатор ожил, и голос ПЯТНИЦЫ сообщил о входящем вызове от Человека Паука.  
  
\- Капитан Америка на связи.  
  
\- Эм, привет, тут такое дело. Извини, если отвлекаю, ПЯТНИЦА уже отчитала меня, сказала, что у тебя планы…  
  
\- Ближе к делу.  
  
\- Ах, да. Короче, в паре кварталов от тебя Мастера Зла грабят банк. А я тут в доках застрял и никак не вырваться. Ты не мог бы…  
  
\- Без проблем.  
  
\- Спасибо.  
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, адрес.  
  
_\- Босс не обрадуется._  
  
\- А мы ему не скажем.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Всё время, что длился разговор в зале совещаний, мне хотелось подойти к Тони и обнять его, размять напряжённые мышцы спины и запястья, но приходилось сдерживаться. И даже не из-за присутствия команды. Я более чем уверен, все уже давно в курсе наших с Тони близких отношений, в конце концов, у нас в команде два шпиона и один из умнейших людей современности, пусть он и находится большую часть времени в образе Халка. Сдерживать свои порывы приходилось из-за самого Тони. В основном он очень тактильный, ему постоянно нужно кого-то касаться, приобнимать, похлопывать по плечам и хватать за руки, но бывают моменты, когда чужие прикосновения вызывают у него только негативную реакцию. И это был как раз тот случай, пусть я так и не смог понять причин. Возможно, всё дело в усталости – он только вернулся из деловой поездки, которые он жутко ненавидит, а тут пришлось залезать в костюм. Зря я, наверное, собрал всех вместе, можно было обойтись Тором и Халком, но мы давно не собирались командой и я решил воспользоваться подвернувшимся шансом.  
  
Сейчас, глядя на Тони, представляющего ПЯТНИЦУ остальным, я почти жалел о своём решении.  
  
Хорошо, что все понимали, как Тони был привязан к ДЖАРВИСУ, и не задавали вопросов.  
  
После разговора с Наташей, закончившегося согласием встретиться завтра в семь утра в ангаре с её летающим авто, я поспешил к себе – стянуть наконец-то форму, закинуть вещи и быстро ополоснуться под душем.  
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, где Тони?  
  
_\- Босс в мастерской вместе с Брюсом._  
  
\- Спасибо, - удивившись, отправился в мастерскую. К сожалению, после вынужденной перепланировки, которую пришлось сделать после бардака, устроенного Альтроном, мастерскую расположили намного ниже жилых комнат, и чтобы вытащить Тони из неё, добираться до туда приходится теперь не в пример дольше, чем раньше, когда его святая святых располагалась прямо под жилым этажом.  
  
С босым Брюсом, одетым в спортивные штаны и толстовку Тони с надписью «MIT», я столкнулся, выходя из лифта.  
  
\- О, Стив, прости, я задумался и…  
  
\- Ничего. Рад тебя видеть. Как себя чувствуешь?  
  
\- Хорошо. Нужно поесть и поспать. ПЯТНИЦА обещала мне салат и зелёный чай.  
  
_\- Они уже ждут на кухне, Брюс._  
  
\- Спасибо, ПЯТНИЦА. Увидимся, Стив, - двери лифта бесшумно закрылись.  
  
\- Тони? – на мой оклик он никак не отреагировал – так и продолжил копаться лазерной отвёрткой (или как там называется этот инструмент) в перчатке, нацепив на глаза защитные очки с толстыми затемнёнными стёклами.  
  
Вздохнув и покачав головой, подошёл и накрыл ладонями его плечи. Под моими пальцами дрогнули напряжённые мышцы.  
  
\- Идём в постель. Это был долгий день.  
  
\- Мне нужно закончить ремонт.  
  
\- Тони, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста, - помедлив, он отложил инструменты и перчатку и обернулся ко мне, сбросив с плеч мои руки. Очки я стянул сам, попутно растрепав ему волосы. – Извини, что так вышло. Пойдём наверх, съедим пиццу и ляжем спать. Ты примешь душ, я сделаю тебе массаж, - не видя реакции на свои слова, снова положил ладони на его плечи, принявшись аккуратно разминать напряжённые мышцы. - Тони, не злись.  
  
\- Я не злюсь, - обхватив за бёдра, он притянул меня к себе и уткнулся лбом мне в грудь. – Просто устал.  
  
\- Тогда идём со мной.  
  
\- Иди забери пиццу. Я сейчас допаяю схему и поднимусь. Обещаю. Не пыхти.  
  
\- Если ты не поднимешься наверх в течение получаса, - наклонившись к нему, я опёрся о стол и попытался посмотреть максимально строго. Это, конечно, на Тони не работает, но попытка не пытка, - я вытащу тебя отсюда силой, подсыплю тебе снотворное и попрошу ПЯТНИЦУ заблокировать тебе доступ ко всем техническим устройствам Башни. Ах да, и не выпущу из комнаты, чтобы ты не добрался до главного процессора и не перезапустил систему. Я сейчас более чем серьёзен. Всё ясно?  
  
\- Да, господин, ещё будут пожелания? – в уставшем голосе слышались язвительные нотки, а уголки губ подрагивали, выдавая сдерживаемую улыбку. Впрочем, сдерживать её было бесполезно – в глазах напротив плясали искры веселья.  
  
\- Не засиживайся, - мазнув губами по губам в подобие поцелуя, я ушёл наверх, обещая себе, что подожду оговорённые полчаса, несмотря на дикое желание закинуть Тони на плечо и утащить в кровать прямо сейчас.  
  
На кухне клюющий носом Брюс нехотя ковырялся в салате, состоящем сплошь из листьев салата. Рядом с ним на столе исходила паром просто огромная чашка зелёного чая. На моё появление он понимающе улыбнулся. Звякнула микроволновка, оповещая о готовности пиццы.  
  
\- А где наш гений, миллиардер и прочая? – Клинт, одетый только в спортивные штаны, прошлёпал босыми ногами к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда банку шоколадной помадки.  
  
\- Уже поднимается сюда. Для его же блага, - на моё замечание Бартон фыркнул, с ногами забираясь на барный стул.  
  
На пути к спальне мне встретилась Наташа. Окинув композицию из коробки с пиццей и термоса с горячим зелёным чаем в моих руках, она лишь подняла бровь. Повторив за ней это движение, я подождал фразы, но она промолчала, только похлопала меня по плечу и исчезла за поворотом, откуда мгновенно донёсся гневный вопль Клинта.  
  
В комнате, я устроил пиццу и термос на тумбочке и завалился на кровать.  
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА, включи мне Discovery что ли, на минимальном звуке и не очень ярко. Что-нибудь про космос. Можно ту программу про скопления звёзд, что я смотрел пару недель назад.  
  
Под бормотание учёных о звёздах я не заметил, как провалился в сон.  
  
Когда проснулся, обнаружил, что передача почти закончилась. Нахмурившись, только открыл рот, чтобы поинтересоваться у ПЯТНИЦЫ, где Тони, как до слуха донёсся шум воды из ванной. А через пару минут рядом на постель, уже дожёвывая кусок пиццы, приземлился и сам Тони, обрызгав меня каплями холодной воды со своих волос.  
  
\- Ты опоздал.  
  
\- Нет, я долго принимал душ, - усмехнувшись, быстро клюнул меня в щёку и заткнул рот пиццей. Возражать мне было лениво.  
  
Пиццу мы уговорили в пару минут.  
  
\- Так зачем ты созвал всех Мстителей на такое плёвое дело? Ты бы и сам справился с этими клоунами.  
  
\- Я просто… соскучился.  
  
\- Соскучился? – Тони убрал кружку с чаем и перекатился мне на грудь. – Ты соскучился по этому безумному балагану, который по ошибке называется командой величайших супергероев Земли?  
  
\- Да, именно по нему, - под моими ладонями кожа Тони покрывалась мурашками, а сам он наклонялся всё ниже, в конце концов накрыв мои губы своими. На лицо и шею мне упали холодные капли воды. – И можешь не стараться меня провести. Я знаю, что ты тоже соскучился, - он снова меня поцеловал, запуская пальцы мне в волосы и плотнее притираясь бёдрами.  
  
Рассмеявшись в поцелуй, перекатился, подмял под себя и отстранился, любуясь.  
  
\- Так и будешь смотреть?  
  
Лицо, подсвеченное голубоватым светом реактора в его груди, казалось восковым и ненастоящим.  
  
\- Стив, ты чего застыл?  
  
Глаза, обычно тёпло-карие, хоть и смотрели на меня с привычной заботой и вниманием, сейчас были грязно-синего практически чёрного цвета, потеряв привычную глубину.  
  
\- Стиииив, - проведя рукой по моей щеке, он моргнул и охнул от неожиданности, когда я прижался губами к шрамам на его груди, физически ощущая слабую вибрацию реактора.  
  
\- Я скучал.  
  
***  
  
Появление Альтрона стало прекрасным дополнением этого долго дня. Честно говоря, и Верховный Адаптоид…  
  
Господи, «Верховный Адаптоид», правы Тони и Клинт, постоянно бурчащие об отсутствии у злодеев нормальной фантазии.  
  
Так вот, этот выкидыш фантазии А.И.М. нас изрядно потрепал и доказал, что нужно периодически встречаться и тренироваться командой. Каждый из нас за месяцы одиночной работы отвык полагаться на кого-то другого.  
А Альтрон… Вырвавшаяся у Тони фраза о невозможности происходящего вполне отображала чувства всей команды. Просто потому что никто из нас даже подумать не мог, что кретины из А.И.М. умудряться наложить свои загребущие ручонки на остатки Альтрона и притащить их к себе на базу. Да какой идиот вообще додумается притащить к себе на базу обломки робота, жаждущего истребить всё человечество?!  
  
Каким-то образом отобрав у лидера А.И.М. его способности и остатки металла Адапотидов, Альтрон стал намного сильнее, и с каждой нашей провальной атакой меня изнутри охватывал ужас. Как бороться с существом, контролирующим все наши технологии?  
  
Пока Тор ловил Сэма, Наташа пыталась совладать со своими наручами, а Клинт судорожно избавлялся от колчана, в котором, на секундочку, находились стрелы с управляемой на расстоянии взрывчатой начинкой, я с содроганием следил за Тони, броню которого носило в небе, словно сухой лист.  
  
\- Тони!  
  
Но он меня, естественно, не услышал – коммуникаторы сдохли мгновенно.  
  
Мне оставалось только молиться, чтобы Альтрону не хватило ума просто сложить костюм пополам – страшно представить, во что бы тогда превратился человек внутри брони. К счастью, в нашей команде были и те, кто не зависел от технологий. И пока Халк с Тором пытались справиться с Альтроном, мне удалось поймать сошедшую с ума броню и обездвижить на какое-то время. Тони подо мной охнул, сдавленно поблагодарил и начал отдавать команды ПЯТНИЦЕ. Храни Господи, ПЯТНИЦУ и её сервера, находящиеся вне зоны действия Альтрона. И храни Господи, Тони, создавшего её.  
  
Как только Тони удалось взять под контроль броню и пропустить импульс, блокирующий влияние Альрона, внутри слегка ослабел тревожный узел. Ненадолго.  
  
\- Соколиный Глаз!  
  
\- Что? Стрела с ЭМИ останавливает Альтрона. Кто-то мне все уши прожужжал этим! – Клинт с возмущением обернулся и бросил вопросительный взгляд на Тони.  
  
\- Вообще, должна. Но есть одно маленькое «но».  
  
\- Какое ещё «но»?!  
  
\- Она останавливала Альтрона до того, как он слился с металлом Адаптоидов.  
  
\- Это плохо?  
  
Отвечать ему никто не стал – Альтрон поднялся с земли, будто бы не его системы только что отрубило электромагнитным импульсом.  
  
А потом Тони, чья броня осталась невосприимчива к ЭМИ, совершил очередную глупость. А может и не глупость. В конце концов, Альтрон же был уничтожен. А то, что Тони пришлось падать в одном поддоспешнике с огромной высоты, это мелочи.  
  
Да, мелочи. Правильно, нужно просто забыть о том моменте, когда броня по сегментам прямо в воздухе отделилась от Тони, оставив его полностью беззащитным, и устремилась к Альтрону. Хорошо, что на тренировках мы уделяли достаточно внимания на моменты падений членов команды с различных высот, и каждый, кто способен летать – или в случае Халка высоко прыгать, - может поймать другого.  
  
Путь до Башни показался мне слишком длинным, несмотря на приподнятое настроение команды. А всё из-за того, что перед глазами у меня стояла картина падения Тони. Он сам, сидящий за штурвалом, не произнёс ни слова и выглядел обеспокоенным и подавленным. На его странное поведение обратил внимание не я один. Как только мы приземлились, и машина Вдовы была выгружена в ангар, Наташа заступила дорогу Тони, отбирая у него планшет.  
  
\- Что не так, Старк?  
  
\- С чего ты взяла, что что-то не так? – он попытался отобрать планшет, но не преуспел. Вся команда замерла и оглянулась на них, а я подавил желание закрыть Тони собой. В последнее время это приходится делать всё чаще и чаще. И мне не нравится и то, что это желание возникает, и то, что приходится держать себя в руках и позволять Тони справляться самому.  
  
\- Обычно после успешных самоубийственных трюков ты светишься самодовольством и остришь напропалую. Так что не так сейчас?  
  
\- Всё так, просто я лишился костюма и упал без него с большой высоты. Халк, претензия не к тебе, ты сработал на «отлично», - да вот только его отговоркам никто не поверил.  
  
А у меня к желанию закрыть собой появилось и ещё одно, которое появляется также часто, - схватить и трясти его так, чтобы зубы клацали. Потому что за годы дружбы и отношений у меня так и не вышло научить его рассказывать о своих страхах и опасениях сразу же, а не когда припечёт.  
  
\- Старк, не заговаривай мне зубы, - по глазам Наташи стало ясно, что ещё немного, и начнётся настоящий допрос.  
  
К счастью, заметил это не только я – Клинт мгновенно подскочил и, выхватив у неё планшет и сунув его в руки Тони, утащил Вдову прочь, яростно мне жестикулируя. Халк и Тор, переглянувшись и кивнув мне, тоже покинули ангар.  
  
\- Тони, идём.  
  
\- Мне нужно проверить готовность другой брони и… - он уже направился в сторону мастерской, но я его перехватил и развернул в сторону жилых комнат.  
  
\- Это может сделать и ПЯТНИЦА.  
  
\- Но…  
  
_\- Я приступила к тестированию и анализу сразу после уничтожения MARK-50. Он завершён на 28 процентов. Как только появятся результаты, я сообщу. А сейчас, босс, судя по твоим жизненным показателям, я бы порекомендовала горячий душ и сон._  
  
\- Спелись.  
  
_\- Просто на данный момент и у меня, и у Стива одна задача – обеспечить твою безопасность._  
  
\- ПЯТНИЦА!  
  
\- Не злись на неё, она права. Нам всем нужен отдых.  
  
Раздражённо выдохнув, он всё же позволил довести себя до спальни. И уснул, только упав на кровать после душа. Покачав головой, я убрал мокрое полотенце и тоже лёг, крепко прижимая его к себе и накрывая ладонью грудь, чтобы чувствовать пульсацию реактора и биение сердца.


End file.
